


What We Could Be

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Meant To Be [2]
Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: How Erik’s life would’ve been if he was never sent back. (Sequel to The Family Man)





	What We Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one giant fluff ball. Enjoy!!

Snow fell around the city as Erik drove further into the city. It was Christmas, a holiday he has spent alone for the past nine years, this year being no different than any other. He makes reservations at the same restaurant, sitting in the same small booth at the back of the restaurant.

  
He pulls up into the space at the front of the restaurant, getting out and walking under the black canopy that leads to the entryway. As he enters the restaurant, he sees the usual wait it has, people with no reservations sitting on the couches. Erik makes his way to the hostess desk, accidentally overhearing the conversation she was having with the customer in front of him.

  
“I’m sorry sir, but we’re booked for the night. There are no tables available at the moment, the wait is looking towards two hours,” the lady looks away from him and up at Erik with a warm smile. “Mr. Lehnsherr, your table is ready.”

  
The man in front of Erik turns around in his wheelchair, greeting him with bright blue eyes that Erik could recognize in a room full of people. “He’s with me,” he says to the hostess, but doesn’t take his eyes away from Charles.

  
“Right this way,” both men look away from each other and follow the hostess, Erik watching Charles wheel ahead of him to the back of the restaurant.

Charles hoists himself out of his chair and slides himself to one side of the booth while Erik sits across from him. The hostess places menus in front of them before leaving them be.

  
“How long have you been in town?” Charles asks as he studies the menu.  
Erik lets out a small sigh and picks up the second menu, studying it as well. “A few years,” he mumbles. He can feel Charles’ eyes on him, he doesn’t want to look at those eyes, look at all the pain he’s caused him.

  
It was quiet after that, the atmosphere was very awkward. They only spoke when they ordered, both of them getting a fillet as well as some Chardonnay for the table. They didn’t have menus to hide behind anymore, forcing them to look at each other.

  
“You look great,” Erik feels awkward saying, but means it. Charles looked no different than he did in college, he did look sadder though. “Your girlfriend is lucky to have you.”

  
Charles gives him a weird look before he lets out a small laugh. “I don’t have a girlfriend, Erik. I haven’t been with anyone since-” he stops himself short and looks down at his hands.

  
“I haven’t either,” the words make Charles look back up at Erik. “I’ve been waiting all these years, hoping someday we’d come back to each other.”

  
“Well, here we are.”

  
“Here we are,” Erik repeats. “I’m sorry, Charles. I’ve missed you.”

  
Charles gives a small smile. “I’ve been waiting for years to hear that, and now that I have, I honestly don’t know how to respond. No amount of words can describe how I feel.”

  
Erik nods in understanding thanking the waiter when he pours him and Charles both a glass of wine before leaving them be. “I’m still in love with you, Charles,” he feels his face heat up in embarrassment, thankful for the dim lighting in the room.

  
“I am too, Erik,” he gives him a smile that calms him. “How about we start over? Pretend like these past years without each other never even happened.”

Charles picks up his glass of wine then. “I don’t want to dwell on what our lives could’ve been like, I want to live in the now, with you. To starting over.”

  
Erik matches his smile, picking up his wine glass and clanking it against Charles’. “To starting over.”

  
The rest of dinner went rather smoothly, Erik found himself laughing with Charles again, a feeling he’s missed dearly. When dessert came, they both split a single piece of chocolate cake between the two of them.

  
The bill was later dropped off, Erik offers to pay. “Nonsense, I’ll get it,” Charles says and takes the black booklet, setting down a couple hundred dollar bills.

  
“I’ll at least pay the tip, I insist,” Erik smiles and sets down a twenty. They both get out of the booth then, Erik puts his coat back on as Charles adjusts himself in his chair. “Would you like, if you want, come back to my place?”

  
Charles beams at him. “I’d love to.”

  
Erik then leads him to his car, opening the door open for him and placing his wheelchair in the backseat of his car before driving off to his loft. He escorts Charles to the elevator, wheeling him in just in time as the door closes. He presses the button that leads them to Erik’s loft and the elevator slowly starts to ride upwards.

  
The ride was very quiet, but ended shortly as they reached the top level, the doors opening to the loft. “So, this is where I live,” Erik says a little awkwardly, wheeling Charles in as he looks around.

  
“It’s very…,” Charles’ eyes search the place, from the island in the kitchen to the bed that’s not so far from the TV, “you.”

  
Erik lets out a small laugh and smiles. “Thank you, can I get you anything? More wine? Tea?”

  
Charles meets his eyes and gives him a soft smile. “I’m alright, but thank you. You could turn up the heat though, it’s quite cold in here, Erik,” he says as he hugs himself for warmth.

  
“I feel fine,” Erik says simply, but walks over to the thermostat to turn the heat up.

  
“You always did like the cold,” he hears Charles say, making him smile.

  
“That I do,” Erik returns to find Charles already seated on his couch, still looking around his loft. He takes a seat next to him, making those kind eyes look into Erik’s own green gaze. Erik leans forward then, placing his hand on Charles’ cheek, feeling the smoothness of his skin against the roughness of his own hand. He scans his face for confirmation before leaning in and pressing his lips up against his.

  
The kiss was soft, just their lips brushing up against each other’s. When Charles kisses him back, he feels the love behind it starting to come forward, the sensation he always hot when Charles kissed him. Erik feels a warm, comforting feeling run through him as Charles opens his mind up to him, a feeling he’s missed all these years.

  
Charles rests his forehead against Erik’s, closing his eyes as their noses brush against each other. “I love you,” he whispers softly.

  
Erik gives a small smile, kissing Charles deeply before resting his forehead against his again. “I love you too, Charles,” he kisses his forehead, then multiple kisses to his face, making him giggle when he kisses the spot just under his ear. He smiles and does it again, receiving another giggle as well a light swat from his hand.

  
“Erik!” Charles squeals. “You know that tickles!”

  
“I know,” he smirks, leaning in to kiss him lovingly on the lips, moving his hands to wrap them around his waist, pulling him closer. Charles ends up falling on top of him, making Erik fall back into the couch. He runs a hand through Charles’ hair, his thumb lightly tracing the freckles on his forehead as he admires him. “You’re beautiful, Charles.”

  
Charles leans up and kisses him before resting his head on Erik’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as Erik continues to run his hands through his hair. “Goodnight, Erik,” he yawns and closes his eyes.

  
“Goodnight liebe,” he gives a small smile to his sleeping figure, taking the blanket draped over the top of the couch and throwing it over the both of them as they drift off into sleep.

  
-  
When morning comes, Erik wakes up first. He smiles down at Charles who’s still sound asleep. His back slowly moves up and down as he breathes, his cheek pressed up against Erik’s chest, and his mouth slightly open.

  
A loud ringing sound is suddenly heard, making Charles bolt out of his sleep, and making Erik let out a groan. “Who is it?” Charles yawns, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

  
“My boss,” Erik grumbles and sits more upright, hitting the button and pressing the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

  
“Erik!” Shaw says happily on the other end. “Wondering if you could come in, say, now? Have lots of work for you to do. Gotta keep Shaw’s Steel at the top of the charts!”

  
Erik lets out a sigh as he runs a hand through his hair. He looks down at Charles, who has his head buried in Erik’s neck, trying to go back to sleep. “Sir, I quit.”

  
“What?” Charles and Shaw both say together.

  
“I quit,” he repeats into the phone. “I will send my resignation in the mail,” he hangs up then and turns off his phone before tossing it on the coffee table. “What?” He asks to Charles’ shocked expression.

  
“You just quit your job!” Charles stares at him with concern. “What are you going to do?”

  
Erik smiles then, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a kiss to his head. “I sell this place and we go and get one together. I have enough money to retire early,” he says as Charles still looks unconvinced.

  
“So do I, but I’m still working just in case!” Charles rolls his eyes at Erik’s uncaring attitude. “This is serious, Erik!”

  
“I know,” he replies calmly. “I know what I’m doing, Charles. Would you like me to tell you?” Charles lets out a huff and nods. “I’m going to sell this place, then you’re going to sell yours, then with the money that’s left over, we will buy a place together, okay?”

  
“Okay,” Charles repeats, leaning back into Erik and relaxing. “Now go back to sleep, it’s too early.” Erik lets out a small laugh, stealing a kiss from him before complying and laying back down.

  
While Charles went to sleep, Erik decides to look up some real estate on his phone. He comes across a house not too far from the city. It’s a two story white house that has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large front and back yard, and a two car garage. Erik thinks it's perfect, and sees it’s at a very affordable price, only costing about half the money he would get from selling his loft.

  
He quietly contacts the real estate agent and buys the house. He’ll surprise Charles with it, soon.

  
-  
For the past few days, Erik and Charles have been inseparable. They go back to Charles’ place after Erik sells his loft, where they continue to be attached at the hip.

  
They were cuddling on the couch, a large bowl of popcorn placed in Charles’ lap as they watched the ball drop on the TV. “I went to see it a couple years ago in person, horrible time,” he shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. “Too bloody cold.”

  
Erik chuckles and presses a kiss to his cheek before pulling away and getting up off of the couch as the countdown begins to start. He sinks down to one knee, taking Charles’ hand in his, making him turn away from the TV to look at Erik. “Look Charles, I know this is fast but I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment I met you,” he pulls a silver band out of his pocket. “Charles Francis Xavier, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the whole universe by becoming my husband?”

  
“Yes!” Charles moves the bowl out of his lap, careful to not spill it, as he wraps his arms around Erik, pulling him into a loving kiss.

  
They married at the courthouse the next day, then Erik drove Charles to their new home. “Close your eyes,” he quickly says before he gets out of the car, walking over to the other side to open the door for Charles. Instead of getting his chair, Erik scoops him up in his arms, carrying him inside the house.

  
“Can I open them now?” Charles asks with slight impatience, but mainly excitement.

  
“Not yet,” Erik walks them up the stairs and takes them into the master bedroom of the house. “Okay, open.”

  
Charles opens his eyes and looks around the room. “Erik, it’s beautiful!” His blue eyes go wide with excitement. “How long are we staying?”

  
“Forever, this is our home now, Charles,” he lays down with him on the bed, admiring him as Charles continues to admire the room. “I love you,” he wraps his arms around him, beginning to press kisses to his face and neck.

  
Charles turns to seal their lips together in a loving kiss. “I love you too,” he moves himself to lie on top of Erik. “I think,” he rubs his hand over his chest, moving it further down to his stomach. “We should break in this bed.”

  
“I think we should,” Erik smirks and adjusts himself on the bed, keeping his hands on Charles’ waist as he straddles himself in his lap. “I haven’t...since you,” he says a little awkwardly.

  
“Neither have I,” Charles admits as well. “I think we should change that,” he kisses him hungrily then, his hand starting to roam Erik’s body, his body automatically reacting to his touch. “We still can, you know, I haven’t lost all feeling.” Erik’s eyes go dark with lust then, flipping them over so that Erik is on top, making Charles giggle.

  
_Five years later…_

  
Erik feels himself being shaken awake, opening his eyes and smiling sleepily at his son. “Yes, Peter?”

  
“Papa, I had a nightmare,” he mumbles and rubs tiredly at his eyes.

  
Erik wraps his arms around him, hugging him to his chest and he lays him down with him. “Close your eyes, bärchen,” he presses a kiss to his head. “Daddy and I will protect you.”

  
“And Wanda and David and Lorna too?” Peter whispers, trying not to wake Charles.

  
“They’re not going anywhere,” he presses another kiss to his head. “I’ll make sure of it,” he promises, smiling as he sees Peter relaxing in his arms, starting to drift back off. Erik closes his eyes as well, knowing he will wake up and his family will be there. Forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another happy ending for Charles and Erik!!


End file.
